Through the Years: Awakening
by BigKwell
Summary: Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats x-over. Set between chapters 8 and 9 of 'Through the Years', centering on Rally Vincent's awakening as a vampire. Rated M for shoujo-ai/yuri content.
1. Vigil

Through the Years – EXTRA CHAPTER – Vigil

**Through the Years: Awakening – Part One-Vigil **

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Whatever happens between light and darkness that influences events around us? And what happens when we willingly depart life to an existence beyond life itself? Do we vainly hold on to the light and hope not to be totally consumed by the darkness? Or do we lose ourselves, embrace the darkness and try to destroy the light? **

**But most of all, the greatest question is…**

**WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED BETWEEN PARTS EIGHT AND NINE OF 'THROUGH THE YEARS'!?**

**For that last question, I offer this extra chapter, hoping to cover the time between Rally Vincent's death in the warehouse and her rise as a vampire later on. Believe me, this is going to be a stretch for me, so if I happen to drift out-of-context, please excuse me.**

**With that done… on with the fiction.**

**XXX**

Firemen directed a search inside an abandoned warehouse following an explosion and collapse inside. Standing near the battalion chief, Detective Roy Coleman made a cursory explanation, hoping the story he was concocting is half-way believable. He was still trying to deal with what had happened earlier, and was thankful that Becky 'the Nose' Farrah was able to drive Irene "Rally" Vincent's Cobra away before the fire crews arrived.

"Well, I'm glad this guy was the only one there and reasonably unhurt," the chief said, pointing to a handcuffed Alfie, who was sitting in the backseat of Coleman's car. "We'll take it from here."

"Thank you. I'll take this guy into headquarters and get out of your way." Coleman then got inside and buckled himself in. "Alright Alfie, I'll make this brief," he growled, "the fact that Rally was in that warehouse is **NOT** to get out to the public! You make any mention of this… and I'll personally feed you to Alucard! Have I made myself clear?" he plainly said.

"As crystal, Detective," Alfie replied, relaxing in the back seat. "To be honest, I'll feel safer in the joint where Goldie won't be after me." He thought for a minute before adding, "But I was wondering… did Rally make it out before the remainder of that roof came down? I didn't see her with you, and those strange guys that were with you already took off."

Coleman hesitated for a moment before answering. "Uh… yeah she did. As for those others… the same as Rally. Understand?"

"Understood," said Alfie.

Coleman then started the car and began for the precinct, his mind still going over the events of earlier: they had found Rally buried under at least a half a ton of concrete and rebar, injured so greatly that a normal death was minutes away… until Seras Victoria, under the bequest of Rally, gave his friend **ANOTHER **death – the undead existence of a vampire.

Just before the firetrucks arrived, Seras and Rally, along with Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, Alucard, Walter C. Dolnez and Becky 'the Nose' Farrah, had left the scene. _**'That girl vampire said Rally was dead, but she got to her in time,' **_Coleman thought to himself. _**'Strange thing… I didn't see Rally breathing, nor showed any signs of life. If she's right, I wonder what kind of 'life' is Rally in for?'**_

**RALLY AND MAY'S HOUSE, SOME MINUTES LATER…**

Using the Cobra's remote, Becky was able to open the garage door and drive inside. As soon as the engine was shut-off and the door shut, she exited, followed by Seras Victoria, who sat in the back seat. "So far," the information expert said, retrieving her laptop, "nobody's followed us, except for Sir Integra. At least that's something."

"Indeed," Seras added. "Have you got any keys to the house?"

"Why of course… Rally gave me an extra set in case I needed to get in… which reminds me," Becky said, "Seras, could you get her?"

"That was the first thing on my mind, Becky," the Draculina answered, going to the passenger side. Seated in the front passenger seat, tightly wrapped in a blanket, was the dead body of Rally, her head poking out of it. After opening the door, Seras carefully gathered-up the lifeless body of the bounty hunter, cradled her gently, then closed the door. Nodding to the information expert, she followed her inside the house.

Just as Becky walked inside the living room, she heard the tapping on the door. Making her way to the front door, she unlocked and opened it. Standing at the entrance, Sir Integra, still dressed in her torn and soiled suit walked inside, followed by Walter. "I trust your trip was uneventful," the Hellsing leader tursly said.

"If you mean nobody – especially that crazy priest Anderson – followed us, then the answer is yes," Becky added, then noting the condition of Sir Integra's suit added, "I'm sorry you had to get dirty back there."

Sir Integra finally took note of her suit. "It is nothing, Miss Farrah. I have other suits back at the embassy. It is Rally that I am most concerned with," she said. Looking around, she added, "Where is Seras?"

"She should be behind me," Becky answered. "She's getting Rally. I think she should be about…" Then Seras showed up, Rally in her arms. "Oh… there they are."

The Draculina noticed the two. "Sir Integra, I'm taking Rally upstairs to get her cleaned up. Is there anything I can do for you?" she asked.

Sir Integra shook her head. "No, not right now. You go ahead and get her cleaned. I will stay down here." Seras nodded.

As Seras carried the lifeless Rally upstairs, Becky turned to face Sir Integra and said, "If there's nothing I can do right now, I think I'll help out Seras."

"Go ahead. It will be a while before the sun sets again." Sir Integra then sat herself down on the sofa and situated herself.

"If you would," Walter added, "do you think you could obtain Miss Vincent's sidearm? I will see if I can clean it for her, as well as… well… modifying it to her new condition."

"I'll do just that, thank you," Becky said, ascending the stairs.

The two then proceed to Rally's bedroom, where Seras gently set her down on the bed. Wisely, Becky goes to the bathroom, where she returns with towels, soap, and a basin of warm water. "I think I can handle it from here, Becky," the Draculina told the information expert as she re-entered the bedroom. "Why don't you go downstairs and see to Sir Integra. She must be exhausted from the night's events."

"I guess," Becky answered, taking Rally's CZ-75 as per Walter's instructions. "Let me know if you need help."

"I'll remember that," Seras said. After Becky left the room, she then proceeded to undress Rally, discarding her blooded and soiled clothing, taking from them a slip of paper from her coat. _**'I bet this is important,'**_ she thought of herself, placing the paper in a pocket. Pausing briefly, she looked at the nude form lying on the bed and smiled. "And **you** thought _**I**_ had a beautiful body, Rally," she remarked as she gently caressed Rally's naked right breast, as well as slightly pinching the nipple, then proceeded to towel-bathe her.

This took a while, but soon Rally was cleaned. Carefully maneuvering the bounty hunter into the bed, Seras pulled the covers over her naked body until only her bare shoulders and head protruded from them. She then gathered the towels and basin and returned them to the bathroom. It was while leaving the bathroom she ran into Alucard, who was leaning against the wall near Rally's bedroom. "Care for a little company, Seras?" he asked.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, Master," the Draculina replied. The two then entered the bedroom, where Seras took-up a position besides Rally's bed and the nightstand, then slumped down to the floor. "I hope I did the right thing, making her a vampire and all," she finally said. "Rally deserved to be a human, and I'm not so certain she realizes what life she's in for."

"I wouldn't worry about it much. It was her decision to make, Seras," the No-Life King said, pulling-up a chair next to his former fledgling. "There is still the matter of her kidnapped friend May to deal with. As for the future," he then smiled, "well… I'm certain you will be up to the task of showing her what's in store." Alucard took another look at Seras and added, "And besides… I think she would benefit from having a master who will not make her regret her choice. You **DO **remember **MY **tutelage of you, do you?"

Seras looked up and smiled wryly, "You were an arrogant bastard who threatened, intimidated, tormented and bullied me every opportunity you had… but I learned a lot from it, and I'm grateful about it." She glanced over to Rally and added, "I hope I can be as good of a teacher to her as you were to me."

"She already has the basics to start," Alucard said. "We – you and I – will need to expand upon that."

"What do you mean 'we', Master?" Seras asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I have no qualms about your ability to instruct her in the finer points of being a vampire… but you don't think Sir Integra will solely rely on your teachings?" Alucard smirked. "She's more than likely to have me help you out."

Seras thought for a second, then smiled. "Oh. I… guess it wouldn't hurt if you do, Master."

**DOWNSTAIRS, AT THE SAME TIME…**

Becky handed Walter Rally's CZ-75 as the butler prepared to leave for the English embassy extension compound. "Please make sure this gets back to Rally," she said, "I have a feeling she going need it to get May back."

"It should not take me long, Miss Farrah," the old butler and former vampire slayer said. "All I have to do is clean it and replace the trigger spring to one with a stronger pull. In the meantime, I will bring over a replacement suit, as well as toiletries for Sir Integra." He then looked over to Sir Integra, who was rubbing her temples and added, "I will try to return at least an hour before sundown, Sir Integra. I trust you will be well until then?"

"I will, Walter," the Hellsing leader sighed.

After Walter departed, Becky picked-up her laptop, called-up an alarm clock program and set it to one and a half hour before sundown. "There," she said to herself. "At least we should get some rest before Rally wakes up." She then turned her attention to Sir Integra, mostly because there were still concerns she needed to address. "Excuse me?" she began. "There are some things I need to talk about."

"About Rally?" Sir Integra said.

Becky nodded. "I was wondering… how much of the old Rally will remain… and how much of her would change."

Sir Integra briefly looked up. "In many ways, she will be the same Rally you have known all this time," she began. "However, she will no longer be human. Until she is stronger, she will have to avoid the sun, silver and garlic or be destroyed. But of course… she will, at times, be consumed by an all-powerful hunger for blood, and a need to hunt for it. She will need to learn to control that… or else she will become more of a monster than a rational being. Alucard was just the same when he was bound to my family." A sad look then came over her eyes as she said, "But the worst thing, she will be immortal… unaging and forever beautiful. She will face the prospect of seeing those she loves and cherishes grow old and die… her father, May, Lt. Coleman, myself… and you, Miss Farrah."

Becky felt dejected, knowing that Rally existence might be an unhappy one. "Wow, that's… pretty heavy stuff," she said. Then she glanced over to the window. "Hmm… the sun is rising," she observed, walking over to it. She spent a few minutes watching the sunrise. "Rally always loved a good sunrise. Too bad it'll be a long time before she can see another one." Becky than stretched-out and yawned. "Man, am I tired! I'll see if I can get some blankets and bed-in until evening. What do you think, Sir Integra?" She got no answer. "Sir Integra?" Turning around, Becky saw that Sir Integra had fallen asleep on the couch. Walking over quietly, she gently took-off her glasses and set them down on the table, then quietly ascended the stairs.

When she got to the second floor landing, she was surprised to see Alucard, standing with blankets in hand. "I believe you were needing these," he drolled, smiling a fanged smile.

"Er… yeah, thanks," Becky nervously said, gingerly taking the blankets from the nosferatu's arms. Finding her courage, she then asked, "What about Seras and Rally? I was wondering…"

"Why don't you see for yourself, Miss Farrah?" Alucard said, gently opening the door.

Peering through, she saw Seras asleep next to Rally, who was lying still on the bed. Becky couldn't help but to feel fascinated that her friend looked apparently unharmed, and at the same time was unnerved that she wasn't breathing. "Is… is this normal, her not breathing?" she asked Alucard.

"It is," the No-Life King said. "True vampires only need to breathe so that we can talk. I wouldn't worry about Rally Vincent, though… she may have entered a whole new world, but she will not face it alone. She will have the best of teachers to train her how to use her abilities, as well as learning how to live among humans."

"Humans like me and May," Becky added ruefully. "I hope Rally has the courage to face all that." She then looked at the blankets and said, "I better get downstairs. You need anything?"

"No, Miss Farrah," Alucard replied. "I'll just repair myself into the basement until just before sunrise." Then in an afterthought, he added, "Oh, you might want to take several blood packets from the freezer. I'm certain Walter will bring more."

"Okay. How many?"

"Four, if there is that many," Alucard said. "One for me and Seras… and two for Rally." He grinned as he said, "I have a feeling that she might be especially hungry upon waking up."

Becky gulped hearing this. "S-sure, why not?" she managed to say, hurrying down the stairs. Setting down the blankets, she went over to the freezer and got out the packets of blood, placing them into the refrigerator. Returning to the living room, she taken one of the blankets and covered Sir Integra. Then finding a recliner, Becky covered herself with the other. _**'Oh Rally,'**_ she thought to herself as she took off her glasses and settled herself for her nap, _**'for May's sake… for EVERYBODY'S sake… I hope you wake up with as much of the same Rally that we all know.'**_

**XXX**

**AN HOUR BEFORE SUNSET…**

Other than the news of the warehouse ceiling collapse, the day around Chicago was rather uneventful. People went about their business like just any other day. As for the neighbors around Rally's house, few of them took note of a Rolls-Royce pulling in front of the house, followed by a late-model sedan. Roy Coleman exited the sedan and saw Walter leave the Rolls, carrying with him a fresh suit for Sir Integra and two cases, although rather unsteadily. "Here," Coleman said, "let me take those off your hands."

"Why thank you, Lt. Coleman," the old butler said. "I must admit, I am not exactly as young as I used to be. There was a time long ago I could handle such a load with ease."

"Oh I wouldn't say that," Coleman said, smiling. "From what Rally told me, you were able to handle that priest Anderson very well." Then his smile faded. As them walked up to the door, he sighed and added, "About Rally… do you know what to expect when she wakes up?"

"It is hard to tell, Lt. Coleman," Walter replied, noting Coleman's concern. "How one reacts to becoming a vampire varies with the individual. If we were to cite Miss Victoria's example, she might come out of this quite well, albeit quite clumsily. However," he added darkly, "if Miss Vincent cannot handle the transition well, she may go insane… which could mean she would have to be destroyed quickly… before she kills innocents in her madness."

"Well… let's all pray for the first part," Coleman remarked.

Using a key he had, Coleman opened the door. He noticed that Sir Integra and Becky were asleep in the living room, so he motioned Walter to enter quietly, which the butler did. Then the alarm Becky had set went off, prompting the information expert to wake up. "Oh, it's you, Roy," she said sleepily as she shut it off.

"Sorry about being late, but I was going over reports on the roof collapse and then had to get some shuteye before coming here," Coleman said. Noticing that Sir Integra was also awakening, he added, "Anything happen coming here?"

The Hellsing leader yawned briefly before saying, "No, we came here without incident." Seeing Walter, she added, "So is Rally's gun ready, Walter?"

"Indeed it is," Walter said, producing the CZ-75. "There wasn't much to do, the craftsmanship of the gun was already superb. However, I did craft a new spring for the trigger, taking into account the possibility of Miss Vincent's increased strength. I am also thinking of fabricating a titanium nitrate-plated barrel, noticing that she is in the habit of using overpressured 9mm rounds, from what I studied from the clip she had, and figured she might benefit from the increased strength. Perhaps later, I will fashion armament that might be suitable to her in the future, should she choose to accept." He handed the suit to Sir Integra, as well as an overnight bag. "Here you are. I also chose to pack appropriate toiletries for a shower, if not a bath."

"Thank you, Walter." Sir Integra then turned to Becky, "I was wondering if there was, by any chance, someplace I could at least shower here?"

Becky thought for a minute. "There is the downstairs guest room," she said. "I know it has a separate bathroom, nothing fancy though."

"Good. At least there will be someplace for me to shower and change," the Hellsing leader said. Taking the suit and toiletries, Sir Integra is escorted by Becky to the guest room, but not before saying, "I should not be long. Walter, see to it that preparations are made for Rally's awakening."

"Yes, Sir Integra," the old butler answered.

"Oh I made sure there were several blood packs placed in the refrigerator," Becky added, turning around.

"Why thank you, Miss Farrah. I will attend to them immedietly," Walter replied as he made his way to the kitchen, with Coleman following close behind. As he placed the blood packs into a bowl and emptied several ice trays into it, he noticed Alucard materializing near him. "So, another of your children will walk the earth soon… or more accurately a grandchild. Not exactly what the Hellsing Organization stands for, is it not? I must admit, I have destroyed quite a few in my day. I sincerely hope that Miss Vincent will not be one of them."

"Oh I have faith that will not occur, old friend," the No-Life King drolled, grinning.

"Well, whatever the outcome," Walter continued, "we are going to have to consider Miss Vincent's future. I do not suppose you have any ideas?"

"I don't believe in planning for the future, you should know that, Walter," Alucard said plainly, studying the sealing runes on his gloves. "Immortality is an illusion, sought by only the foolish and fearful. I had lived a long time, surviving the demise of my kingdom in Walachia to the Ottoman Turks, draining the lives of those I encountered for the past five hundred years… until I crossed paths with that damnable Abraham Van Helsing, which bound me to Sir Integra's line. Yes, I've lived long… but even _**I**_ know that I am finite. And I eagerly await my eventual end. My only wish is that Rally Vincent realizes this fact… that, even though she will still be young and beautiful, she will, as well as I, face her demise."

"I think you are being too fatalistic, old friend," Walter said, picking up the tray. "Well, no use forestalling this task. Might as well deliver Miss Vincent's first meal."

Alucard opened the door as he guided Walter towards the stairs, where they are greeted by Seras. "You asked for me, Master?" she began.

"Yes, Seras, I need to talk to you about something." He allowed Walter to enter the room with the blood. "You must realize that, upon rising, Rally will be facing the most dangerous part of her new life."

"I do, Master."

"Then you must know that, usually, this would be the time a new vampire is the most hungriest – which is also the time where they may go mad upon realizing this." Alucard made an appraising look at Seras and added, "Fortunately, you were able to avoid that part – but there is no way of knowing if your fledgling will have the same luck."

"What are you getting to, Master?" the Draculina asked, not liking what he was leading to.

"This may be difficult to relate, Seras," Alucard began, pulling out the Jackal from his coat and handing it to her former fledgling, "but upon wakening, should Rally go mad as a result of her turning, it must fall upon you to end her existence quickly, least she make the humans within this dwelling her prey."

Seras allowed this to sink in, fingering the gunmetal-black weapon gingerly before stuffing it behind her under her belt. But Coleman saw this, saying, "Now wait a minute – are you telling me is that… in case Rally goes crazy, she has to kill her again?"

"It is either that, human – or the situation will become deadly very quickly," Alucard countered. "Now how would you remedy it?"

Coleman thought for a moment. "Now that you put it that way… I would imagine Rally would feel quite guilty if she killed people she cared about." He then looked at the nosferatu and added, "Oh, and I would appreciate it if you called me Roy Coleman – or Lt. Coleman if you like. Being referred to simply as 'human' seems a little impersonal."

"As you wish, Lieutenant," Alucard replied. "Seras, in any case, regardless of the outcome, I would appreciate that you return my weapon afterwards."

"I see," the Draculina replied matter-of-factly. "Well, I better go upstairs then. Rally should be getting up soon."

"Do you mind if I come with you, Miss Victoria?" Coleman asked. "I'm the closest thing to a family Rally has here and I like to be there when she awakens."

"I wouldn't recommend it, Lieutenant," Seras said. "When Rally does awaken, you might be her first target."

"I still like to come up," Coleman insisted. "At least to she her… just in case…"

Seras thought for a minute. "Well… I guess it wouldn't hurt if you can see her for a brief time. But if I tell you to leave, you best do so. Understand?"

"Perfectly."

Satisfied, both Seras and Coleman ascended the stairs. In the police detective's mind, he was sincerely hoping that the friend he knew for years would awaken as more-or-less the same Rally Vincent as always, and not a bloodthirsty killer, and that the Draculina next to him wouldn't be forced to destroy her.

Seras' thoughts were the same.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – Finally, I gotten this chapter finished. I've been busy with other projects that I had little time to do anything else. Hopefully the next chapter won't take as long as this one has.**

**Okay this is the part where I ask you, the faithful reader, to read the fic and offer your reviews, either for the positive or the negative – hopefully positive. Any helpful suggestions or constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**So until part two – LATER!**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	2. Rising

Through the Years: Awakening – Part Two-Rising

**Through the Years: Awakening – Part Two-Rising**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Hellsing Production Committee, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

It only took a few minutes looking on for the realization sank into Chicago police detective Roy Coleman. He had followed Seras Victoria into the bedroom of Irene "Rally" Vincent, for one to find out the state of his friend – but mostly to get one possible 'last look' at her, in the case that the Draculina has to destroy Rally when she awoke as a vampire.

What he saw shocked even him. The normally-vibrant Rally just laid in bed, quiet as death. Her dusky skin unusually pale; Rally didn't seem to be breathing. "This is something I never expected to see," he remarked.

"What are you talking about, Detective?" Seras asked, curious.

"That I never expected to see Rally like this… like some corpse one usually finds in a morgue," Coleman said. "For a long time, I've dreaded the call that one day; she would've gotten careless about a bounty and ended up on a slab." He looked further at Rally and added, "At least she doesn't have the sutures from the autopsy to show for it."

"I wouldn't worry too much about, Detective," Seras said, patting his shoulder. "Soon, you can tell Rally about how you feel." She looked at the tray of blood chilling on ice that Walter C. Dolnez had brought up earlier, adding, "Provided, that is, she doesn't go mad from the experience."

Coleman nodded, noting the rapidly-descending sun in the window. "Do you know how hungry Rally would be once she does awaken?" he asked.

The Draculina thought for a minute. "Well... this is my experience about the whole thing… when it happened to me, it didn't hit me until I first saw the blood on ice. It felt like… I guess the best comparison would be like a cat going after a mouse. I was almost ravenous, wanting to utterly consume it then and there." Seras sighed as she added, "It was then that I noticed my attitude and stopped myself from diving in. The whole thought of drinking blood disgusted me, so much that I endangered my well-being because of it. Master and Sir Integra would get on me, trying to get me to drink but to no avail. To me, it would've meant surrendering the last of my humanity."

Coleman took this information in, trying to gauge Rally's reaction. He was about to ask Seras about the first time she drank blood when a sound caught his attention. Both he and the pretty vampire turned to the source of the sound – Rally's bed.

Rally was beginning to thrash around in her lifeless sleep. Her face, which originally looked peaceful, was now anguished, almost to the point of pain. Occasionally, she would mutter indecipherable words – and at one point cried-out. It was then that Coleman was shocked to see that fangs were now visible in her mouth.

"She's starting to wake up," Seras said tursly. "Detective, you had best leave now!"

"But what is…" Coleman sputtered.

"**JUST DO IT!! LEAVE!!" ** The expression on Seras' face – a mixture of concern and warning – was enough for the detective to take it seriously! Rapidly, he made his way out of the bedroom, closing the door as he did. Seras, meanwhile, just stood in-between Rally and the tray of blood. She made sure that Alucard's Jackal gun, which was tucked into her belt behind her, was handy… just in case.

**XXX**

A group of concerned looks greeted Coleman as he quickly descended the stairs into the living room. Inside, Walter, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, and Becky "the Nose" Farrah, looked at the frantic detective. Only Alucard, who was leaning against the wall, did not share that look, the No-Life King instead looked bored – or was it silent worry.

"What happened?" Sir Integra demanded. "We heard shouting!"

"Roy… is it Rally?" Becky added.

Coleman took a couple of breaths before answering. "Yes… she awakening."

A beat of silence came over the room. Becky broke it way saying nervously, "S-so now what do we do?"

"The only thing we can do at this moment," Alucard said plainly, looking upstairs, "we wait."

**XXX**

Seras could only look on helplessly as Rally appeared to be in a somewhat-restless sleep. Occasionally, Rally would groan as if in pain. Curious, the Draculina decided to look into her fledgling's mind, to find the reason for her distress. Almost immedietly, she could see, from a first-person vantage point, the events of the previous night – Rally's last night as a human.

'_**It's as if she had dreamed the entire day,' **_Seras thought sadly. _**'It'll only add to her anguish… maybe even send her over the edge!' **_Anxiously, she gripped the Jackal that was stuffed into her belt behind her. She certainly didn't wish she had to use it.

**XXX**

_**My god… what is this?**_

_**I should've called Roy the minute I got the letter, telling him that bitch Goldie had nabbed May. Then maybe I wouldn't be in so much pain now. Instead, I'm in the middle of a damn pile of rubble! **_

_**Right now, I'm hearing voices above me. Heh, can't be angels, though, otherwise the pain would be gone right now.'**_

"**RALLY!! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!!**

'_**Roy? Yeah I'm… OH GOD, THE PAIN… I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!!'**_

"**YES RALLY, ANSWER US, PLEASE!!"**

'_**Yes Integra, I can hear you! Oh god, please give me the strength to reply!**_

_**I hear a scuffling above me. Please help me. What… what is that I hear?'**_

"**I… I smell blood."**

"**Yes, as well as I."**

'_**Blood? From me? No, that's not true! I've got to tell them not so! There, I see light! I've got to…'**_

"**AAAAUUUGGGHHH!!"**

"**THERE… THERE SHE IS!!"**

'_**Yes Roy, I'm here!'**_

"**ALUCARD, SERAS, GET THIS OFF HER!!"**

'_**Finally, I see the full light! I've got to reach out to them! I've got to… AAAUUUGGHHH!! OH GOD, IT HURTS!!'**_

"**WALTER, GET IN HERE NOW!!"**

'_**Something's wrong... the pain's worse than what I had before."**_

"**He's had medical training equal to your E.M.T. training! He should be able to assess her situation!"**

"**I'll call an ambulance!"**

'_**I guess it's THAT bad, huh?'**_

"**What are you doing? We've got to save her!"**

"**It will all in vain, human. She will be dead before they arrive."**

'_**What? No, this is crazy, I can't be dying… not now… not with May in danger!'**_

"**What are you talking about? She'll be dead if we don't get her out of here!"**

"**I am afraid Alucard is correct, Detective. I am not a doctor, but I've had enough battlefield experience to know that Miss Vincent has suffered serious internal injuries. If we do call the ambulance, there is a good chance that she would die before they arrive at the hospital, if not when they arrive here."**

'_**No… no… no, it's not true!?'**_

"**No… that can't be right."**

"**Walter… is there any way…?"**

"**I am afraid not, Sir Integra. The best we can do for her is to try to make her comfortable… until the end comes."**

'_**NO, I'M NOT GOING TO JUST LIE HERE AND DIE! WHAT ABOUT MAY? I'VE GOT TO SAVE HER!! I…'**_

"**AAAUUUGGGHHH!!"**

"**Miss Vincent… you shouldn't try to move in your condition."**

"**Yes, Rally. You will only hurt yourself more."**

'_**To be frank Integra, I don't give a fuck about my comfort right now!'**_

"**M…May… I've… got… to save… May…"**

"**Rally… please don't worry… we'll get Goldie for you. I promise we'll make her pay for doing this to you."**

'_**Gosh… Roy sounds all choked-up. I must look worst that I feel!'**_

"**That goes doubly for me, my friend. We will save May and bring Goldie to justice. Now you just lie there and…"**

"**NOOO!! Roy… Integra… Goldie wants me… nothing else. She… she's… libel to kill… May if I don't sh-sh-show up! Only I can… stop her… save May…"**

"**But you're dying, Rally. There is no way you can be able to do that."**

'_**I hate to admit it… but I think Integra's right1 There's no way I can save May in my condition! But I can't just leave her to Goldie! Wait, maybe there's one way I CAN! But if I did, that would mean losing everything I ever have!'**_

"**I… know of one… way… one way I can… save her." **

'_**I must be crazy to ever think about it! But at least Seras is within my vision.'**_

"**One… way I know…"**

"**ARE YOU CRAZY, RALLY!?"**

'_**I was thinking that same question, Roy.'**_

"**YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY WANT TO BECOME A VAMPIRE TO DO IT!!"**

"**AND I WILL NOT SANCTION IT! RALLY, YOU DESERVE TO LIVE AND DIE AS A HUMAN!! LET LIEUTENANT COLEMAN DO THIS!! I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD ACTUALLY…"**

'_**Integra, for better-or-worse, it is MY decision, so stay out of it!'**_

"**Master… it is not your place to say what Rally Vincent wishes."**

'_**I'm glad you're in my corner, Alucard.'**_

"**AND JUST WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"**

"**She has made her choice, my master. Are you going to deny your childhood friend's last request because of your own pride? Let her join the darkness. I sense she can be a very powerful ally of all in this world!"**

"**Integra… please…"**

'_**I'll take my chances, Integra! Let me become a vampire and I'll show you what good I can do in this world! Just let me be able to save May first!'**_

"**Very well… I cannot refuse Rally. You may proceed, Alucard."**

'_**WHAT!? HEY, NO WAY AM I GOING TO LET ALUCARD BE MY MASTER!!'**_

"**I would be happy to… **_**IF**_** it were my place to."**

'_**What? Maybe he heard my thoughts!'**_

"**Huh? What are you talking about, Master?"**

"**Rally Vincent **_**IS**_** your chosen prey, Seras. The honor should be yours."**

"**You cannot be serious, Master? You're not asking me to make Rally into a vampire?"**

"**No, I am not. However, she **_**IS**_**. You better hurry, though… she doesn't have that much to live."**

'_**Yes, I am asking! No, it'll go better if I tell her.'**_

"**Seras… please help me… save May."**

'_**She's scared. Come to think of it… I'm scared, too. This is truly a first for me.'**_

"**Yes Rally… I will." **

'_**Thank you. She's picking me up in her arms. I like the way it feels.'**_

"**Are you certain this is what you want to do, Rally? Do you really want to become a vampire?"**

"**Not really… but I… have to save… May. So Seras… please…?"**

'_**Oh god… I think I'm fading! Everything's starting to get dark! Seras… hurry… before it's too late! Wait… Seras is kissing me.'**_

"**Alright then."**

'_**Somehow that sounds good, her voice. I can feel Seras sinking her fangs into me, draining my blood. OH NO… THE DARKNESS IS GROWING, SWALLOWING ME UP!! SERAS, DON'T LEAVE ME!! NO, DON'T LEAVE ME…'**_

**XXX**

"**NOOOOOO!!" **Rally sat bold-upright as she came around. Right away, Seras could see the evidence of her transformation. Rally's wide eyes, once a brilliant blue, was now a deep blood red, not to mention she could see the canine teeth enlarged.

Once gathering her bearings, Rally brought-up the covers and looked around. "What the hell…?" she muttered. _**'I don't believe it… I'm in my own bedroom,' **_she thought to herself. _**'Did I… dream the whole thing up?'**_

"Rally?" Startled, Rally turned around, only to see the Draculina, looking concerned. Seras was also standing behind the containers of blood on the dresser.

"Seras," breathed Rally, looking relieved. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I was up earlier," she lied. "Anyway, how are you feeling?" Seras asked.

"Well now that you mentioned it," Rally began, "I do feel a little funny, but otherwise alright. Anyway, I had this odd dream tonight, and in it I…" It was at that moment that Seras stepped out of the way of the blood.

At the sight of the crimsom bags cooling on ice, Rally felt her throat seizing-up, as well as her thoughts blanking. She could only stare mindlessly at the blood as a new sensation took hold over her… one of ravenous hunger! Abruptly, she bolted out of bed, literally flying towards the bags on the dresser. Rapidly, she grabbed one of them and bit into it, draining the contents. Then just as that bag was empty, she immedietly grabbed the other bag and did the same. Once done, her nostrils twitched, catching a scent that was new to her… the scent of warm-bodied humans. Blankly eyeing the door, she started to make her way towards it.

"Rally… stop!" Seras called out, at the same time concentrating hard at her fledgling.

Rally stopped in her tracks, flinching at the sensation of an odd discomfort now seizing her insides. Then her mind finally clicked. "Wha… wha… what just happened?" she gasped. She then caught an odd taste in her mouth… a strange, metallic tang. Touching her lips, she looked in horror seeing smears of blood on the tips. With a mounting sense of dread, she moved her thumb into her mouth – and flinched when she felt it pricked by her sharp fangs.

"What? What's going on?" Desperately, Rally glanced over at the mirror to the right side of her – and was shocked to find she couldn't see her reflection! She felt her legs give way, collapsing to her knees. "Oh god… no… no… no…no…", and so on, curling up in a fetal position and crying.

Cautiously, Seras crept over Rally, making sure the Jackal was handy. As she knelt down to her sobbing fledgling, she slowly reached behind her and grasped the gun with her right hand as she placed her left on Rally's shoulder. "Rally," she began, feeling a lump in her throat, "I'm… I'm sorry I done this to you."

For a few tense seconds Rally did nothing. Then slowly, she raised her head, the tracks of bloody tears evident on her face. "No… there's nothing to apologize for. I asked for it, didn't I?" she said. "I was only hoping that… that everything that happened was just a dream. It's just… the whole situation… how I reacted… caught me off-guard, that's all."

Seeing that Rally was exhibiting a sense of lucidity, Seras relaxed her grip on the Jackal and hugged her. "You've frightened me, that's all. That look in your eye when you realized there was warm blood in the house… I had to do something."

"I don't blame you. It was just that…" All of a sudden, Rally paused as she returned the hug. Before Seras could stop her, Rally plucked the Jackal from the Draculina's belt.

"Please Rally, you have to understand," Seras quietly pleaded, hoping the new vampire wasn't angry. "It was in case you went mad as a result of your rising. You wouldn't want May to be unhappy if she heard you've killed your friends."

Rally thought for a minute. "I guess that I wouldn't blame you, Seras," she said, only to look down abruptly. "No… I don't deserve to call you by your name anymore!"

"Rally… you don't have to…" Seras sputtered, only to see Rally kneeling subserviently in front of her. Then she took the Draculina's right hand and placed it, backside up, against her forehead.

"No, I have to… Master!" Seras' hand still against her forehead, Rally bowed her head down as she continued. "You're my master now, just like you were to Alucard. I am yours to use and command… and I will do so until the end of time!"

Seras could only look at Rally, still wondering how this normally independent woman could genuflect herself in front of her. Gently, she took her hand from Rally's forehead and kneeled down in front of her. "It's alright, Rally," she began. "I would rather you would call me by my name… but if you wish to call me 'Master', then I will not stop you."

Looking up, Rally smiled, seeing Seras' face. "Thanks… Master." Then a look of alarm came over her face. "Omigod, I just remembered… May! Goldie still has her!" Quickly, she got up from the floor and headed to the bedroom door.

"**RALLY, WAIT, YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!!"** Seras called out.

"Master, what are you talking about, that bitch Goldie still has May and…" It was then that Rally now noticed that she was naked. **"YEEEEEK!!" **Quickly, Rally collapsed on the floor and covered herself up. "Master, what in the world happened to my clothes? Why the fuck am I stark naked!?"

"Sorry about that, Rally," Seras chuckled. "I had to undress you in order to get you cleaned-up. Besides, your clothes were ruined from your experience under the rubble."

At first Rally said nothing, silently fuming over not having clothes. Then she smiled. "I guess you didn't have any choice then, Master," she said, standing up. "Still, this is all so frightening, me being a vampire. I hate to admit this… but if I'm going to survive this, I'm going to need a little help."

"You'll get that help, Rally, both from me and Master Alucard," Seras replied, embracing her. "And besides, Sir Integra may offer to help as well."

"Oh… I don't suppose Integra's happy about this," Rally said glumly.

"I wouldn't worry about her too much," said Seras, who drew Rally into a lingering kiss. "She's the one that has to report to the Round Table about this. I think she'll need all the support from us she needs."

"I guess." Rally then drew away from Seras. "Look, I better get dressed. Master, could you tell the others I'll be down soon?"

"Of course, Rally." Seras then made her way to the door while Rally searched through the closet, tucking the Jackal again behind her. Then as an afterthought, she removed a slip of paper from one of her uniform pockets. "I believe you may need this."

"That's Alfie's directions!" Rally said. "Yes, I think I will be needing it." Seras simply nodded as she walked through the door. Blinking, the dusky vampire shook her head. "I'm going to have to ask her how she does that."

**XXX**

Seras was met by a group of concerned faces as she made her way down. "Seras," Sir Integra began, "how was it?"

The Draculina first eyed Sir Integra, then looked at Alucard before returning her attention to her leader/love. "It was a bit rocky at first," Seras began, "but she was able maintain her composure, Sir Integra."

Sir Integra nodded, looking relieved. "Thank God," she breathed, settling down in her chair, then again looking to the two vampires. "I am going to have a lot to tell Sir Islands about this situation."

"I trust the Round Table will not be too happy about another vampire walking the earth," Walter admitted.

"And there is still Iscariot to contend with," Sir Integra added, her ice-blue eyes showing a worried look.

Seras took this in before walking up to Alucard, which she then handed the Jackal back to him. "Thank you for allowing me to borrow this, Master. As you know, it wasn't necessary for me to use it."

"But you were close to that, Seras," the red-clad vampire pointed out.

"Yes," the Draculina added, nodding.

Another beat of silence before Coleman said, "Well, at least this part is over, that's for certain."

"I know, Roy," Becky added, "but what about Rally's future?"

Both Coleman and Becky looked at Sir Integra. "That is a matter for another time," she said. "Right now, the only concern is Miss Hopkins' safety." Looking to Walter, she added, "Is Rally's firearm with you."

"Of course, Sir Integra," the butler said, going to a small box he had brought with him. Picking it up, Walter opened it to reveal Rally's CZ-75. "Other than replacing the trigger spring with one more suited for a vampire's strength, all I ever did was clean it. I noticed too that Miss Vincent has this… unusual quirk of loading it with extremely powerful ammunition, possibly taking into account the gun's robust construction. I took the liberty of providing similar ammunition as well."

"I am certain Rally will appreciate your generosity, Walter," Sir Integra put in. "Now, all we have to do is wait for her to greet us." Coleman and Becky nodded, nervously looking up the landing.

**XXX**

By now, Rally was able to find a clean bra and panties and put them on before turning to the closet. She chose what she needed in the situation she was about the face: a white long-sleeved turtleneck blouse, stretch pants, boots and her favorite leather jacket. At least she knew May wouldn't complain about this choice.

However, when she turned to face the mirror, Rally was once again unnerved at not seeing her reflection. "This'll take some time to get used to," she muttered to herself. Then her shoulders sagged. "Oh May," she sighed sadly, "how in the world am I going to explain this to you?"

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


	3. Taking Wing

**Through the Years: Awakening – Part Three-Taking Wing**

**Hellsing/Gunsmith Cats fanfiction**

**By Elwin Blaine Coldiron **

"**Hellsing" and characters are created by Kohta Hirano, and is the property of Shounen Gahousha/Dark Horse Comics, Rondo Robe/Wild Geese/Satelight/Madhouse Studios, and FUNimation Entertainment, a Navarre Company. "Gunsmith Cats" and characters are created by Kenichi Sonoda, and is the property of Kodansha/Dark Horse Comics, Vap/Tokyo Broadcasting, and ADV Films. I do not own neither series, nor the characters. I just write the fiction.**

**XXX**

Irene "Rally" Vincent sighed as she gathered-up her leather jacket from her bed. It was only a half-hour since she had risen as a vampire, and she was very deliberate in dressing for what could be her first hunt. During dressing, she noticed that her gun was missing but assumed that Walter C. Dolnez had taken it to be cleaned, so she didn't fuss too much.

As she gathered up the note that Alfie Henderson had given her, with the location of Goldie Muso, she paused a bit as she looked into the mirror, which still did not hold her reflection. _**'I still haven't figured out how to tell May about what happened,' **_Rally thought ruefully. _**'I just hope she isn't too upset about it.' **_She then glanced over to a small charm that "Minnie" May Hopkins had given her some time ago as a token of their friendship: a small teddy bear pendant. Smiling, she picked up the pendant – only to drop it with a yelp when it sizzled in her hand!

Clutching her burned hand, Rally just stared bullets at the charm as a realization came over her. **"SILVER!!"** she gasped, **"I SHOULD'VE KNOWN!!!"** Her shoulders then sagged as she thought of the absurdity of what she was thinking at the time. "Oh it's not May's fault!" she said aloud. "I don't think she had any idea this sort of thing would happen to me!" Sitting down on the bed, she began to ascertain what had become of her. "Silver is taboo to me now," Rally sighed, "as well as the daylight… **AND GARLIC!!! OH MAN,** **THAT REALLY** **SUCKS!! NO MORE PIZZA AND GARLIC BREAD!!!**" Slumping her head down dejecitvely, she took a few deep breaths; she knew it wasn't necessary for her now, but it steadied her nerves. "I realize I was giving up a lot when I agreed to become a vampire, but this is going to take a while to get used to!"

'_**Oh I wouldn't worry too much about it, fledgling,' **_Alucard's amused voice sounded in her head, _**'I'm certain you'll adjust.'**_

Rally's head snapped up. "Okay Alucard," she snarled, "where the fuck are you?"

'_**I'm down in the living room… with your master. Really, you've should've known by now I could contact you.'**_

Confused, Rally thought for a while, then cleared her head. _**'YOU can talk mentally to me? But Master told me that was an exclusive ability between us,' **_she replied.

'_**It WAS… when you were human,' **_came the No-Life King's wry remark. _**'You're now one of us, Rally Vincent – a nosferatu, albeit a fledgling though. Don't worry, even though your powers are limited right now, you have access to a variety of abilities humans can only dream of. One of the simplest is manipulating the minds of humans to suit your purposes. It's normally a hunting trait, but it can come in handy if you wish to hide your presence from others. But for now, I suggest you pace yourself until you become stronger; you must sleep during the daylight or else you will be consumed by it.'**_

'_**Tell me something I DON'T know, willya?' **_Rally replied sarcastically.

'_**Don't worry, myself and your master will do that,' **_Alucard said. _**'Now I suggest you make your presence known downstairs. Your human friends, not to mention my own master, are quite anxious to see you.' **_

Rally just nodded glumly and got up from the bed. Just before opening the door, she remembered the pendant on the floor. But as she went to pick it up, she hesitated, remembering her previous experience. Thinking quickly, she found a comb on the dresser, then used it to pluck the silvered item up by the chain. As soon as it was safely on the dresser, she opened the door and proceeded down.

**XXX**

A group of rather anxious individuals milled about in the living room of the house Rally and May shared. Although Alucard and Seras Victoria, and to a degree Walter and Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, seemed quite at ease, Roy Coleman and Becky "the Nose" Farrah were nervous, not knowing what to expect from their friend. Seras noticed this and told her sire mentally, _**'They're worried about Rally.'**_

'_**They should be, Seras,' **_Alucard answered his former fledgling. _**'Remember, I did sense Rally smelling the humans here. That was quick thinking you did up there.'**_

'_**I was thinking more about how May would view her friend if she killed Roy and Becky,' **_the Draculina replied curtly. _**'You might not have any concern about them, but I worry about these things.'**_

'_**On the contrary,'**_ the nosferatu remarked, _**'I DO care about them. Humans have a gift – the ability to die, one our kind has discarded. However, how one dies is VERY important. Best to die and rise to meet the almighty rather than become an undead ghoul – or worse, the walking dead as Rally Vincent has become.'**_

Just then, Rally's voice sounded itself in Seras' mind. _**'Master, I'm at the head of the stairs,' **_she said. _**'You better warn Integra, Roy and Becky that I'm coming down.'**_

'_**Yes, I'll do just that, Rally.' **_Clearing her throat, Seras called the others' attention to her. "Rally's coming down, Sir Integra."

"So soon?" the Hellsing leader said. "Very well, let us meet her, again for the first time." Seras nodded, then mentally gave Rally the go-ahead.

However, Becky couldn't help but to feel scared. "Roy," she whispered to Coleman, "I wonder how much of the Rally we knew will still be there when she gets down?"

"Hopefully," Coleman said as he heard footsteps upstairs, "enough so it wouldn't be deadly for everyone involved." Becky just gave him an anxious glance.

She walked down slowly, as the others saw the booted feet come down the steps. Rally's eyes were closed and her head was downcast as she walked downward, and stayed closed as she rounded the bend and came to the landing. From what Coleman and Becky could see, Rally's dusky skin still had the pallor of a dead person on it. They also noticed that Rally didn't seem to be breathing.

Then Rally raised her head and opened her eyes. Both Becky and Coleman gasped as they saw the blood-red irises in Rally's eyes; Walter, Sir Integra, Alucard and Seras were unresponsive. Then Rally smiled. "I'm glad to see that you're impressed, guys," she said in a semi-sarcastic tone.

Becky then breathed a heavy sigh of relief, as did Coleman. "Rally," the information expert implored, "are you… still **YOU**?"

"Well…" Rally's face had a sort of impish grin, "as far as I can tell… I guess so." Seeing the relieved looks on everyone's faces, she continued with, "Roy, Becky, I'm sorry if I caused everyone to be worried. Believe me, this is a new experience for me as well."

"I wouldn't blame you, Rally," Coleman added. "So, what are you going to do now?"

Quiet for a few seconds, Rally answered, "Goldie's still got May, and I've got to get her out. As for Goldie… let's just say I'm going to end this little bit with her once and for all." Turning to Walter, she further said, "Walter, have you got my gun?"

"Right here, Miss Vincent," the old butler replied, producing the CZ-75. "I've took the liberty of cleaning it, as well as changing the trigger spring to one more accommodating to a vampire's strength. I hope it is to your liking."

Making sure the gun was unloaded, the dusky vampire tested the trigger and found the pull satisfactory. "It's perfect, Walter," she said, "thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I've better be going." She hesitated for a bit as she searched her pockets. "Uh… Becky, have you got my car keys?"

Realizing Rally was talking to her, Becky snapped out of her trance and sputtered, "O-oh yeah Rally, I have them!" She then reached into her pocket and produced Rally's car keys. But as she handed them to her, Becky's hand happened to graze across the dusky vampire's skin… and she froze, a terrified look on her face.

"Becky? Is there anything wrong?" Rally asked.

'_**My god… her skin… it's ice cold!!!' **_was all Becky could think of. She then let-out a yelp when she felt Rally grasp her shoulders.

"**BECKY, WHAT'S WRONG!?!" **Rally called out, alarmed.

Embarrassed, Becky slunk back onto the seat. "I'm… I'm sorry, Rally," she mumbled. "It was just that… when I touched your skin, it felt so cold, that I just freaked-out!"

"Oh… yeah," Rally replied, realizing what Becky meant. "It's alright. I guess it was bound to happen." Then deciding to change the subject, she turned to Coleman and asked, "You know the location of the restrooms near the bandshell at Grant Park, Roy?"

Coleman smiled. "Sure thing, Rally."

"Good. As soon as I get May away from Goldie, we'll meet there." Rally then looked at Coleman and added, "Roy… this bit with Goldie is going to end tonight. Are you sure…"

"Rally, don't worry about what I think," Coleman said, "you just get May." He also gave Rally an assuring nod.

"Thanks, Roy." Then taking her keys, Rally made her way to the garage.

**XXX**

After checking over her Cobra, which was parked where Becky had left it, Rally couldn't help but to start brooding. _**'Becky felt my skin,' **_she thought. _**'She was scared… and I don't blame her one bit! And to think I almost went downstairs and killed her…' **_Quiet sobs came from her at that thought. Quickly, Rally wiped her eyes, only to stare at her hands. "Oh great… I'm even crying blood!" she moaned, looking at the bloody tears staining her hand.

"I guess you have finally realized your situation, Rally," Sir Integra's voice said sadly from behind her. Turning around, Rally saw her friend standing at the garage's entrance. "This is not a condition you will be recovering from soon, my friend. This is permanent – you are now a walking corpse, an undead. And as such, you are now and eternally apart from all humanity." She handed Rally a tissue, which the dusky vampire used to wipe her eyes.

Rally just nodded. "I still haven't figured-out how to tell May about this," she said. But then, she locked her red eyes to Sir Integra's and added, "But I can tell you this… I've had it once and for all with Goldie. She may have gotten away from me in the past, but this time I'm going to make sure she dead and gone from everyone's life."

"Meaning you intend to drink her blood?" the Hellsing leader implored. Rally nodded in confirmation. "I must warn you about the actions you are about to set in motion: if you do drink her blood, there is a strong possibility that Miss Muso has not had any carnal relations with the male of the species, meaning she could end-up a vampire under **YOUR **control!"

"Oh I have no intention of having Goldie as **MY **fledging, I can tell you **THAT** Integra!" Rally snarled. "Just tell me how to do it, and I'll make sure she's gone for good!"

Sir Integra nodded. "A shot, either in the head or the heart, should be sufficient to prevent her from rising," she said. "The same should be done, if possible, should you kill someone of the opposite sex that is not a virgin, or else they will become a ghoul."

"I'll try to remember that, Integra," Rally said as she opened the car door.

"Rally," Integra added, "afterward, I need to talk to you about your situation." Her face became grave, "Believe me, it is important."

Rally paused for a bit. "I understand, Integra." She then paused before entering the car. "Listen, we'll have that talk, but right now I've got to save May."

"Understood, but try not to make your presence known to Miss Muso's associates," Integra added. "I suppose Alucard did tell you how."

"I have an idea how to do it," Rally smirked as she entered the Cobra. "Roy will show you where we'll meet."

"I will ask Lt. Coleman of the rendezvous location," Sir Integra replied.

"Good," Rally said, closing the Cobra's door.

**XXX**

There was a small window that was partially opened in the garage. Rally had re-enforced the opening to prevent any potential burgler from using it to break-in, but anyone near it could still use it to listen-in on any conversation from inside. And Father Alexander Anderson, paladin warrior for Section XIII, Iscariot Organization, was taking full advantage of it.

'_**So what Ah feared has come t' pass,' **_the cyborg regenerator thought to himself, _**'Rally Vincent is now one o' th' walkin' dead. Poor lass.' **_Looking up at the window, he further though, _**'Don't worry, though, Ah won't interfere with ye saving yer friend. But afterward… Ah've got to perform me sacred duty and bring ye to yer final death.' **_Noticing the garage door was opening, Anderson made sure he was unseen as Rally departed from the garage.

For a few minutes, Rally drove in silence, still mulling over how to tell May she was now a vampire. Then something caught her eye – it was Alucard and Seras, with the Draculina carrying what appeared to be a huge gun! Pulling over, Rally rolled-down the window. "Wow!!! You weren't kidding, Master… that **IS **a big gun!!"

"Glad you're impressed," Seras said, shouldering her Harkonnen cannon.

"Rally Vincent, you do know about Sir Integra's warning about Miss Muso's henchpersons?" Alucard added.

"You told me about how I can hypnotize anyone I want," Rally said, "but never how to do it."

"Very simple," the red-clad vampire said, smiling. "Just concentrate on your target, and make your suggestion."

"Okay, got it," Rally said.

"Rally, I know this is your hunt," Seras added, "but I just wanted you to know that, if you need any help, me and Master will be in the area."

"Thanks." Rally then noticed a pair of wrap-around sunglasses. "I guess this should hide my eyes when I get to Lakewood," she said, putting on the sunglasses. "Wish me luck."

"We will," Alucard said.

"Be careful," Seras added.

Rally just smiled. "Oh it won't be **ME **that needs the luck," she laughed as she rolled-up the window and drove off.

As soon as the Cobra was out of sight, Seras turned to Alucard and asked, "Do you think she'll kill this Goldie?" Alucard didn't answer, but he did place a reassuring hand on Seras' shoulder.

**LONDON, THE HELLSING MANSION, PRESENT DAY…**

"So… that's how it happened," Moria Hedgley said, nodding. The three of them – Seras, Rally and Moria – were seated around a table at the three's quarters in the sub-basement level. All of them were dressed as they ate their meals; the maid/werewolf a spinach salad and the two vampires a unit of blood each.

"About the long-and-short of it, Moria" Rally said to her friend/lover, sipping her blood through the silicone hose before clamping it shut. "I was hoping to get May out of that house before telling her I was a vampire. Of course, I didn't count on Goldie shooting me in the head."

"Goldie tried to get away in her car," the Draculina added, "but I sort of wrecked her BMW with a shot from my Harkonnen."

"Really ruined the resale value of it, that's for certain," Rally laughed.

"But still," Moria added, munching on a spinach leaf, "having the soul of that monster Goldie must be a burden."

"It is," Rally added. "In fact, when we were asleep, Goldie made some remarks on how I should have you tied-up and whipped just to entertain **HER**." Her face then held a grim continence as she added, "I didn't like it, so I placed her again in that little corner of my mind she fears the most."

"I think that should make her mind her 'P's and Q's' for… well… at least another two months," Seras remarked.

"She makes those suggestions… about me?" Moria squeaked, alarmed.

Rally nodded. "You should hear what she says about Master and Integra," she said. "Then she get's worse."

"I hate to imagine 'how worse', that's for certain," Moria said, finishing her salad. "So, it looks like breaktime is over. I better get myself back to work, or I'll never hear the end of it from Mr. Dolnez."

"And ourselves," Seras added, "as well. There's been reports of someone smuggling FREAK chips outside Bolton. Rally and I need to confirm this."

"Right, Master," Rally said, finishing-off her blood.

"But there is one thing I wonder about," Moria offered. "Rally, if the situation was repeated, and you had the choice of dying or becoming a vampire to save someone, would you do it again?"

Rally thought about it for a minute, a little surprised by the maid's question. "To tell you the truth, Moria," she said, "I really don't know." She then gave Moria a peck on the cheek, as well as Seras, and added, "But if I did, I can honestly say I wouldn't regret it one bit."

They were about to leave when Moria gasped, "Oh I forgot about something!" She then made her way to a small package on the dresser. "Rally, Mr. Dolnez gave this to me! It came for you in the post this afternoon!"

"Really?" Mildly interested at first. Rally looked with surprise when she saw the name on the return address – May Takigawa, the married name of her old friend. Quickly, she ripped-open the package – and saw that it was the teddy bear pendant, now encased in clear acrylic. Slightly misty-eyed, Rally smiled. "Thanks, May," she whispered as she set the pendant down near the various remembrances of her past life.

"I guess that shows you, Rally," Seras said, also smiling. "As long as they live, your friends in Chicago will always remember you."

"Yeah." Turning around, Rally then raced down the corridor, yelling, "Well what are we waiting for – let's get that smuggler!" All Seras and Moria could do was to shrug and follow her.

**END**

**9/11/01**

**FDNY-NYPD-THE REAL HEROES**


End file.
